Chikao Ōtsuka
| death_place = | occupation = Voice actor | othername = | gender = Male | yearsactive = | spouse = | website = |Born = |Died = |born = |birthplace = Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan|deathplace = Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan|nationality = Japanese|expired = |cause = Ischemic heart failure|children = Akio Ōtsuka|active = 1948-2015|status = Deceased|Agent = Aoni Production}} was an actor and seiyū from Tokyo currently represented by Aoni Production. He was the father of Akio Ōtsuka, another seiyū, and they occasionally performed together (examples include Black Jack 21, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Stardust Memory, the Full Metal Panic! series, and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots). He was the official dubbing artist of Charles Bronson and Richard Widmark. Chikao Ōtsuka was the most renowned seiyū in Japan. He was most known for the roles of Captain Hook (Peter Pan no Bōken), Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races & Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Goemon Ishikawa (Lupin III), Nezumi-Otoko (Gegege no Kitaro), Yamada-sensei (Nintama Rantarō), Professor Moriarty (Sherlock Hound), Gol D. Roger (One Piece), Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Doctor Weil (Mega Man Zero series), Tao Pai Pai/Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z), Doctor Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog series) and Wario in the Wario commercials until his death from ischemic heart failure. Roles Television animation *''Akakage'' (Kōga) *''Area 88'' (Grandfather McCoy) *''Astro Boy'' (President Hirā, Nūbō) *''Ayakashi'' (Yoshiyuki Sakai) *''Babel II'' (Yomi) *''Beyblade'' series (Ryūnosuke Kinomiya) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (Doctor Rondesu) *''Digimon Adventure'' (Piedmon, Apocalymon) *''Dragon Ball'' (Tao Pai Pai) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Mercenary Tao) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (Mercenary Tao) *''El Cazador de la Bruja'' (Enrike) *''Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid'' (Lord Mallory) *''The Galaxy Railways'' (Station Master Arvent) *''Gegege no Kitaro'' (first and second series), and Hakaba Kitaro (Nezumi-Otoko) *''Gokusen'' (Yakuza Boss Ryūichirō Kuroda) *''Hellsing'' (Arthur Hellsing) (tenth episode) *''Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne'' (Police Chief Mikuri) *''Kindaichi Case Files'' (Keitarō Kiyomasa) *''King Arthur: Prince on White Horse'' (Bossman) *''The Law of Ueki'' (Ogre) *''Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette'' (Bishop Myriel) *''Lupin III'' (Goemon Ishikawa XIII) *''Master Keaton'' (André Semōnofu) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (Aeolia Schenberg) *''Monster'' (Mihairu Iwanovich Petrov) *''Moomin (1990 TV series)'' (Stinky) *''Najica Blitz Tactics'' (Ricardo Caidell) *''Nintama Rantarō'' (Denzō Yamada) *''Nurarihyon no Mago'' (Nurarihyon) *''One Piece'' (Gol D. Roger) *''Peter Pan no Bōken'' (Captain Hook) *''Rumic Theater'' (Dōmoto) *''Sherlock Hound'' (Professor Moriarty) *''Slayers Revolution'' (Pirate Captain) *''Sonic X'' (Doctor Eggman) *''Spider Riders'' (Braid) *''Tomorrow's Joe'' (Gondō Goromaki) *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' (Tanbaru) *''Vandread'' (Jin) *''Wolf's Rain'' (Shopkeeper) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (first series anime)'' (LeDolly Sheldon) OVA *''Armored Trooper Votoms'' (Yoran Pailsen) *''Black Jack (OAV)'' (Crossword) *''Hellsing'' (Abraham Van Helsing) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (Joseph Joestar) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' (Eiphar Synapse) *''Ruin Explorers'' (Galf) *''Ushio and Tora'' (Tora) Theater animation *''Arion'' (Hades) *''Bonobono'' (Araiguma-kun's father) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (Tao Pai Pai) *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' (Flip voiced by Mickey Rooney in English dub) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Digital Graphic Novel'' (Jetfire) Video games *''BS Super Mario USA Power Challenge'' (King) *''Bushido Blade'' (Utsusemi) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' series (Tao Pai Pai) *''Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium'' (Wario) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (Doctor Cidolfus Demen Bunansa) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (Captain Hook) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' (Master Xehanort) *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' (Captain Hook) *''Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories'' (Captain Hook) *''Lost Odyssey'' (King Gohtza) *''Mega Man Zero 4'' (Doctor Weil) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (Big Boss) *''No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise'' (Dr. Peace) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series (Doctor Eggman, Gerald Robotnik) *''Tech Romancer'' (Goldibus) *''Tekken 5'' (Jinpachi Mishima, Scientist in Ling Xiaoyu's Ending) *''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection'' (Jinpachi Mishima, Scientist in Ling Xiaoyu's Ending) *''Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven'' (Tenrai) *''Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' (Pope Sergius XVII) Dubbing roles *'Charles Bronson' *'Richard Widmark' *''The Addams Family (TV series)'' (Lurch (Ted Cassidy) *''Addams Family Reunion'' (Lurch (Carel Struycken) *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (Winkie (Oliver Wallace) *''Alice in Wonderland (1951 film) (TBS edition)'' (The Cheshire Cat (Sterling Holloway) *''ALF'' (Trevor Ochmonek (John LaMotta)) *''Barnyard (film)'' (Mrs. Beady (Maria Bamford) *''Batman'' (TV series) (Penguin (Burgess Meredith)) *''Batman'' (1989 film) (TV Asahi edition) (Carl Grissom (Jack Palance)) *''The Black Cauldron (film)'' (The Creeper Phil Fondacaro) *''Blade'' films (Abraham Whistler (Kris Kristofferson)) *''The Blob'' (Dr. Christopher Meddows (Joe Seneca)) *''Children of Men'' (Jasper Palmer (Michael Caine)) *''A Christmas Carol'' (Ebeneezer Scrooge (Patrick Stewart)) *''Contact'' (S. R. Hadden (John Hurt)) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' (Dick Dastardly (Paul Winchell) *''The Dark Crystal'' (skekUng the Garthim-Master/General and later the new Emperor (Michael Kilgarriff) (puppeteered by (Dave Goelz)) *''Downfall'' (Adolf Hitler (Bruno Ganz)) *''The Fox and the Hound'' (Amos Slade (Jack Albertson)) *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (Amos Slade) *''From Dusk till Dawn'' (Jacob Fuller (Harvey Keitel)) *''The Good, the Bad and the Ugly'' (Tuco (Eli Wallach)) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (Fidget (Candy Candido)) *''Look at Me (film)'' (Étienne Cassard (Jean-Pierre Bacri)) *''Kolchak: The Night Stalker'' (Carl Kolchak (Darren McGavin)) *''Mulan'' (Fa Zhou (Soon-Tek Oh)) *''Mulan II'' (Fa Zhou (Soon-Tek Oh)) *''The Mummy (1999 film)'' (Dr. Allan Chamberlain (Jonathan Hyde)) *''Peter Pan (1953 film)'' (Captain Hook (Hans Conried)) *''The Pink Panther (1963 film)'' (Inspector Clouseau (Peter Sellers)) *''Pinocchio (1940 film)'' (Stromboli (Charles Judels)) *''The Quiet American (2002 film)'' (Thomas Fowler (Michael Caine)) *''Secondhand Lions (TV edition)'' (Hub (Robert Duvall)) *''A Shot in the Dark'' (Inspector Clouseau (Peter Sellers)) *''Space Cowboys'' (Tank Sullivan (James Garner)) *''The Spy Who Loved Me (film) (TBS Version 2)'' (Karl Stromberg (Curd Jürgens) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (Sheriff Hoyt (R. Lee Ermey)) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning'' (Sheriff Hoyt (R. Lee Ermey)) *''Toy Story'' series (Hamm (John Ratzenberger)) *''Wacky Races'' (Dick Dastardly (Paul Winchell)) *''Yellow Submarine'' (Chief Blue Meanie (Paul Angelis)) Commercials *Coca-Cola Oolong (Narration) *Hitachi, Ltd. Fax *Nippon Telegraph and Telephone *Sony Ericsson SO702i mobile phone (Narration) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (Wario) *Wario: Master of Disguise (Wario) *Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (Wario) *Wario Land 3 (Wario) *Wario Land 4 (Wario) *Wario World (Wario) References External links *Aoni Production *http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=2171 ar:تشيكاو أوتسكا fr:Chikao Ōtsuka ko:오쓰카 지카오 nl:Chikao Otsuka ja:大塚周夫 zh:大塚周夫 Category:1929 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Deceased persons Category:2015 deaths Category:Aoni Production Category:People from Tokyo Category:Seiyu from Tokyo